El regreso de Miku Hinamori
by metalic-dragon-angel
Summary: Miku es la hermana gemela de Amu pero ellas estuvieron separadas por 4 años, ahora que empiezan la secundaria volveran a estar juntas otra vez. los siento por el mal SUMMARY XD
1. Prologo

Metalic: hola a todos la razón por la que iniciare un nuevo fic aparte de los dos que ya tengo este lo posteare en dos páginas diferentes además la idea se me vino a las 12:30 AM del día 8 de julio de 2011, ¡IMANGINENSE TENER UNA IDEA A PLENA MEDIA NOCHE! Pero como las cosas lo dictan así parece como si el destino fuera perverso conmigo XD.

Yoru: hola yo seré el ayudante de Metalic-san en este fic por lo cual se discutió el tema de lapsos por capi y se dejo que cada capi tendrá un lapso de 1 mes, perdonen si no me presente yo soy Yoru Gitochi protagonista del fic "Conociendo tu supuesto yo" hecho por Metalic-san.

Ángel: hola Metalic-san (mira a Yoru y este también lo mira) vaya sorpresa, bueno me presentare, mi nombre es Ángel Naito protagonista del fic "Enamorándose de un asesino", y seré también ayudante en este fic y el fic donde yo provengo está realizándose en la página de .

Metalic: (sonríe) es bueno que estén ambos solo faltaría una persona para estar completos pero como no he tenido ideas para terminar el capi 1 de su fic no podrá estar aquí.

Ángel: se les aclara que Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Metalic-san ni sus personajes.

Yoru: porque de lo contrario Metalic-san hubiera puesto mucho ¡AMUTO! Y Tadase sufriría un accidente donde pierde la memoria (con la sonrisa traviesa)

Metalic: [-.-U] bueno también aclaro que el fic estará escrito de esta manera:

Nombre del personaje: texto de lo que dice (acciones del personaje) ((pensamientos del personaje)) [expresiones faciales tecleadas por ejemplo "[XD]"] "sarcasmo" ¡Grito menor! ¡Grito medio! ¡Grito alto! ¡Grito para reventar los tímpanos! |susurros|** Nota del Autor** /cambio de escenario/ & *explicación de alguna palabra desconocida para los espectadores al final de cada capítulo*

Dicho esto ahora comenzamos.

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

/El amanecer del día hacia su presentación con los primeros rayos del sol en la cuidad de Paris en el departamento de una joven de cabellos verdes corto hasta los hombros con los ojos color ámbar de 13 años haciendo que se levante con flojera/

Chica: (se sienta en la cama y estira los brazos soltando un bostezo) ((que flojera es levantarme temprano pero al menos es para volver a casa)) (sonríe)

Chica 2: (grita desde la sala) ¡Oye Hinamori ya levántate que tienes que hacer tus cosas para irte!

Chica 3: (grita desde la sala también) ¡Es verdad Miku además que te toca hacer el desayuno!

Miku: (grita) ¡ya voy solo dejen cambiarme! (Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a un closet deslizable y del saca una playera gris y una falda corta azul) con esto será suficiente (cierra el closet y se cambia)

/mientras en la sala dos chicas platican/

Chica 2: (sentada en el sofá individual) ¿crees que sea buena idea que Hinamori-san vuelva una semana después de que iniciaran las clases, Margaret?

Margaret: (entada en el sofá para dos personas) no lo sé Sherry, pero esa es decisión de Miku (sonríe)

Sherry: es verdad

/Miku sale de la habitación con la ropa lista y se dirige a la cocina mientras se pone un delantal negro/

Miku: ¿Qué quieren para el desayuno, Margaret, Sherry?

Sherry: (voltea a verla) sabes bien que solo lo sencillo un café y unos panecillos

Margaret: concuerdo con ella

Miku: [-.-U] entonces será Café y panecillos (saca una ollita pequeña y en ella pone agua y la pone a la estufa) solo esperen chicas (va a la sala y se sienta a lado de Margaret)

Sherry: ¿Por qué quieres volver a Japón, Miku?

Miku: [o_o] (se sorprende ante la pregunta pero responde) bueno eso es porque tengo a mi familia allá y también quisiera estar con mis hermanas

Margaret: (sorprendida pero sonríe) ya veo

Sherry: pero es que si te vas te extrañaremos por aquí, y más todos los de la Academia

Miku: lo sé, pero es una decisión que ya tome y no pienso cambiarlo (con tono serio) además que pienso enviarles cartas cada fin de semana en el horario de Japón (sonríe)

/Margaret y Sherry sonríen con lo último, luego Miku se levanta y camina hacia la cocina y saca 3 tazas pequeñas y en ellas pone el agua caliente, después saca un frasco con café en grano y otro con azúcar y con ayuda de una pequeña bandeja lo pasa a la mesita de la sala/

Miku: aquí tienen chicas

Margaret: merci (toma su taza y prepara su café)

Sherry: (imita a Margaret y al terminar de prepararse su café se sonroja y dice con tono dulce) ¡Delicioso! (Pone su taza de café en la mesita) ¿Ya les avisaste a tus familiares que regresas?

Miku: (deja también su tasa, después de un sorbo) bueno le avise a Papá que regresaría más le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto para darle la sorpresa a mi Mamá y a mis hermanas

Sherry: ¿y cuando te vas? (curiosa pero triste)

Miku: mi vuelo sale mañana en la mañana

Margaret y Sherry: (sorprendidas) ¡ ¿Qué?

Sherry: (se pone una mano en la cabeza y niega) Dieu Saint, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste ese pequeño detalle?

Miku: (sonríe distraídamente) bueno para que no se preocuparan, creo

Margaret: (parándose del sofá al igual que Sherry) supongo que ya terminaste de empacar

Miku: si, lo termine hace un rato así que ¿Por qué no salimos un rato?

Sherry: (feliz) me encantaría, a pesar que hoy es nuestro último día en que estés aquí

/Miku se para y las tres chicas agarran sus respectivas bolsas y salen para así deja solitario el apartamento y en la habitación de la peli-verde se podía apreciar una maleta a lado de la puerta de la habitación y enzima de la maleta había una foto donde estaba Miku de pequeña vistiendo un vestido color blanco sujetando un conejo de peluche y alado de ella una niña idéntica que ella con la diferencia que tenía el pelo rosado y sujetando un oso de peluche vestida e un vestido morado/

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fin pude terminar el prologo de la historia XD<p>

Ángel: que no se te olvide que tienes que seguir con tus otros fic´s además de este

Yoru: es verdad

Metalic: bueno como este será mensual tendré tiempo para mis demás fic´s además de que tengo que continuar el fic de Yoru XD

Yoru: ¬¬ bueno estaremos esperando rewiers para que nos digan que opinan de este fic

Ángel: nos vemos


	2. Regresando a sus raises

Metalic: hola a todo la razón por la que me tarde es que no se qué madres presione mientras realizaba el capi y lo que tenia se me borro [T-T]

Yoru: eso te pasa por no ser cuidadoso [¬¬]

Ángel: en eso concuerdo con Gitochi

Metalic: bueno hagan lo suyo

Ángel: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Metalic-san

Yoru: ni sus personajes

Metalic: comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Regresando a las raíces<p>

/Un autobús se dirige al aeropuerto internacional de Paris y al llegar a dicho lugar se para enfrente de la entrada y bajan 25 niños y 3 adultos y uno de los niños o más bien una niña tenía una maleta con llantitas para no llevarla arrastrando/

Miku: (vestía una blusa negra con un pantalón de mezclilla verde) gracias por cuidar de mí estos 4 años

Sherry: (vestía una blusa azul con detalles verdes y una falda blanca) recuerda que aquí o en Japón siempre seremos amigas

Margaret: (vestía una blusa roja con negro y un short negro) es verdad, las mejores amigas por siempre

Miku: (sonríe y abraza a sus amigas) merci chicas (voltea a ver a una mujer de 31 años de edad vestida de una blusa verde con falda azul) merci Francisca por cuidarme y acogerme en tu casa en los principios de mi llegada a Paris

Francisca: (trata de no llorar) sabes que estaremos esperando tus cartas Hinamori

Miku: (mira a todos) Merci a todo y adiós a todos

/Miku entra al aeropuerto y se dirige a la recepcionista/

Miku: disculpe

Recepcionista: si

Miku: hace una semana reserve un vuelo a Japón

Recepcionista: Claro solo dígame su nombre completo y la buscare en la agenda del servidor

Miku: soy Miku Hinamori

Recepcionista: (empieza a buscar en la computadora el nombre y la encuentra) si, aquí apareces señorita Hinamori, su vuelo saldrá en media hora, le recomiendo que se dirija a la puerta 12

Miku: gracias

Recepcionista: no hay de qué y disfrute el vuelo

/Miku se dirige a donde le indicaron hasta llegar a la puerta 12 y encontró una fila formada en la puerta antes de pasar por un detector de metales, así que se formo en la fila y espero hasta que sea su turno, mientras tanto en Japón, más precisamente, en Kioto, una joven Peli-rosada paseaba por un parque junto a unas pequeñas formas flotantes/

Joven: (camina por el parque, vestía una playera negra con rayas moradas, un pantalón negro que le hasta las rodillas, unas calcetas azul marino y unas botas negras) que bien se siente salir a caminar, ¿verdad?

Forma flotante 1: (flotando cerca de la joven) claro Amu-chan

Forma flotante 2: (flotando cerca del otro lado de la joven) además es un bonito día-desu

Amu: (se para y mira el cielo) las cosas han cambiado estos últimos años y más con mi falsa fachada que yo misma cree para ocultar mi timidez (cierra los ojos y la imagen de un joven peli-azul venia a su mente) espero que este Ikuto bien, ¿no lo crees, Día?

Día: (se acerca a Amu y con su manita toca el hombro de la joven peli-rosa) estoy segura que estará bien sea donde este (voltea a ver a las demás formas flotantes) ¿Qué dices tú, Ran?

Ran: (se acerca a Día) creo que tiene razón Día, Amu-chan, además si les preguntas a Miki y a Suu te responderán lo mismo que Día o yo

Amu: (abre los ojos) ya veo (baja la vista y continua su paseo)

/Mientras en casa de la Peli-rosa esta un padre salía y entraba como lunático moviendo las cosas de un cuarto donde estaban amontonadas las cosas enviándolas a la azotea de la casa/

Padre de Amu: (viste un pantalón de mezclilla junto a una playera blanca, entra a la habitación y sale con una caja llena de cosas) tengo que darme prisa para que Mamá ni Amu ni Ami se enteren del regreso de Miku, lo bueno es que no hay nadie en casa (continúa su deber) porque si estuviera alguien aquí estaría preguntándome ¿Qué estoy haciendo? (baja al sótano) y sería muy difícil de explicar

/Mientras el padre de Amu hacia su trabajo, Amu hacia su caminata y la Mamá de Amu y Ami salieron a algún lugar, regresando a Paris donde Miku esperaba su turno para poder entrar al avión/

Miku: (mira a donde está el detector de metales) parece que la fila demorara un poco (observa como la fila avanza y ella comienza a caminar) pero al menos ya avanza la fila

/De repente se forman atrás de ella, dos personas peli-azules, uno tenía la aparentaba estar a los 16 o 17 años de edad, vestía una playera blanca con un pantalón de vestir negro junto a unos zapatos negros; el otro aparentaba los 40 años de edad vestido con una playera azul cielo junto a un pantalón de mezclilla es oscuro/

Peli-azul mayor: (le toca el hombro a la chica) disculpe señorita

Miku: (se voltea a ver al que le llaman) ¿Si?

Peli-azul mayor: (sonríe gentilmente) ¿este es la puerta para el vuelo hacia Japón?

Miku: (sonríe también) claro (se voltea para ver que la fila a avanzado y avanza) solo hay que esperar que la fila avance

Peli-azul mayor: gracias

/Pasa el tiempo y por fin le toca el turno a Miku/

Seguridad: (mira a Miku) señorita alce los brazos (Miku lo hace y el de seguridad la checa con un detector portátil) ahora pasa el detector por favor (Miku lo obedece y cruza)

Miku: (cruza y el detector no suena) que bien

Seguridad 2: (le pasa la maleta de Miku) aquí tiene señorita y que tenga un buen viaje

Miku: (saca su mejor sonrisa) gracias

/Miku continúa hasta llegar al avión y empieza a buscar su lugar y le toco en la parte izquierda junto a la ventana/

Miku: (mira por la ventana) solo espérame Nee-chan y pronto estaremos juntas (sonríe)

Peli-azul mayor: (se sienta a su lado) no pensé que estaríamos sentados juntos

Miku: (voltea y mira que son los Peli-azulados que se sientan junto a ella) que sorpresa

Peli-azul menor: (mira a Miku desde alado del Peli-azul mayor) ¿y tienes nombre?

Miku: (hace un puchero) sabias que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin antes presentarse uno mismo

Peli-azul menor: (se sorprende de ver la reacción de la chica y en su mente aparece la imagen de una peli-rosa haciendo el mismo puchero y dice en voz muy baja) se parece a ella (alza la voz) mí nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Peli-azul mayor: (sonríe) soy Aruto Tsukiyomi

Miku: (observa y nota que están diciendo la verdad) mi nombre es Miku Hinamori

Ikuto: (se sorprende del apellido de la chica) ¿acaso eres algo de Amu?

Miku: (observa a Ikuto y piensa) ((¿Cómo es que este chico sabe el nombre de mi hermana?, a no ser que sea el que mi madre me dijo por cartas)) ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermana?

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fin pude terminar el capi<p>

Ángel: aunque con 9 días de atraso

Yoru: es verdad

Metalic: pero ya les dije que por culpa de un descuido mío se perdió todo el capi y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo

Ángel y Yoru: [¬¬]

Metalic: bueno para la otra no les pienso pedir su opinión cuando haga algo por error [T-T]

Yoru: (suspira) está bien, está bien

Ángel: Metalic-san tratara de poner el segundo capi el próximo 10 del próximo mes pero también trataremos de ayudarle y por favor dejen Reviews para ver su opinión


	3. Una pelea y un reencuentro conmovedor

Metalic: hola a todos ahora pasaremos a hacer lo de siempre antes de empezar el capi de este mes

Yoru: Metalic-san te recuerdo que tienes que actualizar el fic de donde yo vengo

Ángel: y también hacer el capi de esta semana del fic donde yo provengo

Metalic: Ok, les prometo que actualizare los otros fic´s pero esperen pacientemente

Yoru y Ángel: Bien

Metalic: Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia es totalmente mía

Yoru: algo bueno pasara en este capi y espero que algo interesante ocurra

Ángel: Yo también

Metalic: Comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Una pelea y un Reencuentro conmovedor<p>

/El vuelo que va para Japón está volando ahora, pero algo no está normal en una pequeña sección del avión ya que durante todo el vuelo dos personas estaban discutiendo y el tema era "Amu Hinamori"/

Miku: (molesta porque Ikuto no quiere responder a su respuesta) te repetiré por última vez, ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermana?

Ikuto: (igual de molesto porque SU Amu nunca menciono tener alguna otra hermana que no fuera la pequeña Ami) y yo ya te dije que no te diré nada

Miku: (mira directamente a Ikuto a los ojos) ((tengo la sensación que él es muy peligroso para mi hermana)) (luego mira más detenidamente su rostro y encuentra confusión) ¿Acaso mi hermana no dijo nada de mí? (pregunto temiendo la respuesta)

Ikuto: (se voltea a ver por otra dirección mientras contesta) por supuesto que nunca menciono nada de que tenía una segunda hermana

Miku: (se asombra de lo dicho por Ikuto) vaya (baja la cabeza) entonces, lo siento por estar de persistente

/Ikuto voltea a ver a Miku y luego trata de enmendar lo que provoco, mientras tanto en Japón, en la casa de los Hinamori, se realizaba la hora de la comida/

Midori: (está sentada en la mesa con su familia) bueno, ahora a comer

Familia Hinamori: (ponen sus manos juntas enfrente de ellos) Ikidaikimasu (**N*T: no se si se escribe así pero espero no equivocarme [:)])**

Amu: (mira a su padre que está en silencio) ¿te pasa algo, Oto-san?

Tsumugu: (voltea a su hija) nada hija, ¿Por qué pregunta?

Amu: (continua comiendo) bueno, es que estas muy…. Tranquilo

Midori: (reflexiona de lo que su hija dice y era verdad su marido ha estado muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, ya que no le saca fotos a Ami con sus disfraces) es verdad cariño, has estado tranquilo

Tsumugu: (se pone un poco nervioso) bu-bueno, lo que pasa es que me dijeron que para ser mejor fotógrafo tenía que estar tranquilo y no tomar fotos simples o sencillas ((lo siento por mentirles, pero la verdad es que la pequeña Miku regresa a casa))

Midori: (mira a sus esposo no muy convencida) bueno, al menos te dieron una recomendación muy primordial

Amu: (mira a su padre tampoco muy convencida) ((al parecer Oto-san está ocultando algo, entonces dejare a Día para que averigüe algo)) es verdad

/Después de la comida, Amu se dirige a su habitación y al entrar al lugar se sienta en la orilla de la cama/

Amu: (suspira) que fastidio (nota que sus charas están acercándose a ella) Ohayo, Chicas

Ran: (mira detalladamente a su dueña) ¿pasa algo?

Miki: (toca su hombro) te ves deprimida

Amu: (voltea a ver a sus charas) lo que pasa es que creo que Oto-san nos está ocultando algo

Día: (se acerca un poco más) y ¿Por qué no dejas a una de nosotras para vigilar a tu Oto-san?

Amu: (le sonríe a Día) de hecho lo pensé y la mas perspicaz en ocultar su presencia eres tu

Ran, Miki, Suu: (sorprendidas) ¿Qué?

Día: (mira a sus hermanas) lo siento chicas, pero Amu-chan está preocupada

Suu: (piensa un momento) ((es verdad, por ahora es mejor que Día-chan sea la elegida)) está bien-desu

Ran y Miki: (se miran una a la otra y sonriendo asienten) cuenta con nuestro apoyo

Amu: (sonríe y se acuesta en la cama) me alegro que se lleven bien

/pasaron las horas, en la sala los señores Hinamori estaban viendo la tele cuando suena el celular del señor Hinamori/

Tsumugu: (se para y se dirige la cocina mientras contesta la llamada) ¿Hola?

Voz: (una joven voz femenina se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea) Hola Oto-san, soy yo Miku

Tsumugu: (se sorprende) hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Miku: estoy bien y te informo que acabo de llegar de Paris

Tsumugu: ¿tan pronto?

Miku: te recuerdo que aquí van a dar como las 9:35 PM

Tsumugu: (sonríe) ok, iré de inmediato

Miku: gracias Oto-san

Tsumugu: (cuelga y agarra la llaves del carro) se presento un problema con algunas fotos

Midori: (voltea a ver la hora) pero son las 9:34 PM

Tsumugu: (se acerca a su esposa) no te preocupes, ya regreso

/Dicho esto el señor Hinamori sale de la casa, enciende el carro y marcha hacia el aeropuerto lo más rápido que podía el vehículo y respetando los límites de velocidad, mientras en el aeropuerto Miku esperaba en la sala de espera más cercana/

Miku: (mira la pantalla de su celular y en él se ve una foto donde esta Amu vestida de un estilo gótico) te ves más energética Nee-chan (voltea a ver al techo y sonríe) espero que no te de un paro cardiaco por mi sorpresa

/Pasan 15 minutos y un carro se estaciona enfrente del aeropuerto y de él sale un hombre que camina entrando al lugar y voltea a ver a todas partes hasta que se queda mirando a Miku y camina hacia ella/

Hombre: (se detiene alado de Miku, sonríe y dice con delicadeza) bienvenida "pequeña gorrión de papá"

Miku: (se voltea y abrasa al hombre) Merci, Père

Tsumugu: (se sorprende pero sonríe) en japonés hija

Miku: (se separa del abraso y sonríe) dije gracias papá

Tsumugu: (se da la vuelta) vamos Miku-chan, te llevare al hotel más cercano a la academia

Miku: Oto-san, ¿Cómo esta Amu-nee-san y Ami-nee-san?

Tsumugu: (la mira sonriendo) ellas están bien y te aseguro que las sorprenderás de verte de nuevo, y más Amu-chan

Miku: (sonríe) eso espero, y gracias por decirme

Tsumugu: (comienza a caminar haciendo que Miku agarre su maleta y también camine a un lado de él) te diré algo, estoy seguro que todos te darán una gran fiesta de bienvenida

Miku: (camina a su lado) eso seria fantástico, pero eso solo hará que tu gastes mucho (ríe en voz baja pero su padre lo nota)

/Ambos salieron del edificio directo hacia un vehículo y subieron a este, el padre encendió el motor y así salen del lugar/

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fin pude terminar el capi solo que tuve que hacerlo en la escuela y no puedo creer que me diera tiempo<p>

Yoru: pero al menos con este capitulo terminado podrás realizar tanto tu fic de "Enamorándose de un asesino"

Ángel: como el fic de "Conociendo tu supuesto yo"

Metalic: eso es verdad así que en el receso de mis clases o en la junta que tendrá mi mamá entro a la sala de computo y continuo ambos fic´s, así que les diremos un

Metalic, Yoru, Ángel: por favor dejen rewiers y gracias a todos los que siguen el fic

Metalic: y la verdad no pensé que agarrara, aunque sea poca, audiencia

Yoru y Ángel: los esperamos hasta la próxima amigos


	4. Sorpresa

Metalic: hola a todos, lamento la espera para hacer el fic, la verdad tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía hacerla

Yoru: Eso te pasa porque no pones orden en tus pensamientos

Ángel: Es verdad

Metalic: ¬¬

Yoru & Ángel: ^^"

Metalic: mejor comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Sorpresa<p>

/Un nuevo día empieza con el amanecer en una ciudad de Japón y en una casa o más bien en la habitación de una persona los primeros rayos del sol hacen su aparición/

Ran: Amu, levántate o llegaras tarde (dijo con voz sarcástica pero contento)

Amu: (se voltea para darle la espalda y continua durmiendo) 5 minutos más

Miki: Amu no querrás que te despertemos de manera menos ideal (dijo con voz dulce)

Amu: (se mete debajo de las sabanas)

Suu: no tenemos opción-desu (dijo con una gotita en la cabeza)

/Ran, Miki y Suu se miran entre si mientras vuelan a la puerta de la habitación y salen para al luego regresar con Ami que tiene un pequeño baso de agua/

Ran: suerte Ami-chan (dijo animando a la pequeña Hinamori)

Ami: (se acerca a la cama de Amu y derrama el agua en las sabanas)

Amu: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! (Grito saliendo de la cama lo más rápido posible)

Día: (saliendo de su huevo por el grito) ¡ ¿Qué sucede?

Miki: lo que pasa es que Amu-chan no se levantaba y tuvimos que llamar a Ami-chan para que la levantara (dijo tranquila)

Día: creo que no debieron de hacer eso (dijo un poco asustada)

Ran, Miki & Suu: ¿Por qué lo dices, Día-chan? (dijeron al unisonó confundidas)

/Día abrió la boca para contestar pero miro por detrás de sus hermanas a Amu con un aura oscura emanando de ella y retrocedió confundiendo más a sus hermanas/

Amu: (detrás de las confundidas) así que fueron ustedes ¿verdad? (dijo tenebrosamente asustando a las chicas y a su hermana Ami)

Ami: pero Onee-chan si no te despertabas llegarías tarde a tu secundaria (trato de excusarse)

Amu: ¿Qué hora son? (pregunto adormilada)

Ran: 6:35 Am (dijo con emoción)

Amu: (abre los ojo de sorpresa) ¡VOY TARDE! (grito histérica tomando una toalla junto a su uniforme y sale corriendo hacia el baño)

/Las charas y Ami solo miraron la escena con una gotita anime/

Ami: (se voltea a ver a las charas de su hermana) si eso era todo entonces me retiro (acto seguido sale de la habitación)

Miki: (voltea a ver a Día) entonces haremos esto, nos separaremos en 2 grupos, uno acompañara a Amu-chan y el otro a el Oto-san de Amu-chan

Día: entonces ¿Quién me acompañara? (pregunto haciendo pensar a sus hermanas) les recuerdo que no podemos hacernos notar a pesar que ellos no nos puedan vernos

Ran: (sonríe mirando a su azulada hermana) entonces que te acompañe Miki-san

Miki: (mira a su hermana sorprendida) ¿eh?

Suu: (sonríe al igual que Ran) es verdad Miki-san es la mas segunda más callada de nosotras-desu

/Mientras tanto en un hotel barato, una joven sale del baño vistiendo el uniforme escolar que consiste en una playera blanca de botones, una falda roja a cuadros y una camisola de manga larga de color verde pistache/

Miku: (se acerca a su mochila y la agarra) bien es hora de darle la sorpresa a Nee-chan (se cuelga su mochila para luego agarrar una maleta color verde con rosa y salir de la habitación) solo espero que a Oto-san no lo hayan descubierto

/Sale del hotel y se dirige a la una escuela que esta a dos cuadras del lugar, camino durante 10 minutos y llego y todos se la quedaron mirando al ella/

Miku: (camina a la entrada) ((parece que llame mucho la atención, mejor me apresuro a ir con el director)) (acelera su paso y entra al edificio aun con las miradas centradas en ella)

Chico: (mira como Miku entra al edificio) oye amigo, ¿crees que ella sea la nueva alumna?

Chico 2: (voltea a ver a su amigo) pos claro, dime ¿Qué estuviera haciendo una alumna como ella con una maleta y de paso entrando a la escuela?

Chico: (piensa un momento) tienes razón

/luego de 2 minutos llega a la entrada Amu muy apresurada/

Amu: (se detiene en la entrada de la escuela a tomar aire agitadamente) llegue… a… tiempo (después de un corto tiempo se reincorpora para avanzar con su falsa personalidad de "Cool & Spice")

Chica: (voltea a ver a Amu) miren todos llego Amu-chan

Amu: (al escuchar eso se pone nerviosa pero no lo deja salir y en 5 minutos es rodeada de chicas con estrellas en los ojos y chicos con corazones en sus ojos) están en mi camino (dijo de manera fría y un poco carente de emoción)

Todos: (echan un grito) Cool & Spice

/Amu solo los ignora y continua su camino hacia el edificio, después se dirige a su salón y se sienta en su lugar y al poco rato se le acerca una chica de pequeña estatura, de pelo rubio ondulado y largo y ojos color dorados/

Chica: (le sonríe a Amu) hola Amu-chan

Amu: (voltea a ver a la chica y también le sonríe de forma amable) hola Rima-chan ¿Cómo has estado?

Rima: pos bien además de que el idiota no estará con nosotros este año (infla sus cachetes en forma de puchero)

Amu: (mira el acto de su amiga y sonríe pícaramente) ¿no será que estas enamorada de ese idiota?

Rima: (se puso roja hasta más no poder y dice) cla-claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que puedo estar enamorada de Nagihiko?

Amu: (amplia su sonrisa) yo nunca mencione que fuera el

/Rima abre la boca para poder rebatir pero la puerta del salón se abre y de ella entra el profesor en turno/

Profesor: (camina hasta la única mesa del salón) ¡BUENOS DIAS CHICOS!

Todos: (primero se dirigen a sus lugares y luego se quedan de pie y gritan) ¡BUENOS DIAS, PROFESOR KUROGANE!

Kurogane: bueno alumnos como verán hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera para este grupo (dijo con voz firme para luego sentarse en su silla y dejar una maleta en la mesa) pasa

/al decir esto la puerta se abre y de ella entra una joven de pelo verde con ojos ámbar tez blanca y se dirige al pizarrón donde escribe su nombre y apellido dejando estupefactos a todos los del salón y la chica se voltea a verlos y con una sonrisa dice con voz dulce/

Chica: Mi nombre Miku Hinamori y es un placer estar en su salón (voltea a ver a sus nuevos compañeros y se centra en una persona idéntica a ella con la diferencia de su color de pelo) estoy en casa Amu-Nee-chan

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fin pude terminar el capi de este mes y la verdad no puedo espera a subirla<p>

Yoru: entonces porque no lo subes de una vez

Ángel: es verdad puedes subirlo y actualizar este fic para que puedas avanzar con los otros pendientes

Metalic: entonces encárguense de eso ustedes mientras yo estoy escribiendo los demás capi de los demás fic´s (sale de la habitación)

Yoru: (suspira) espero que pueda terminar el capi de donde yo provengo [T~T]

Ángel: igual espero eso, pero bueno con el tiempo Metalic-san podrá hacer esas cosas con más paciencia

Yoru: bueno, esperamos que este capi sea de su agrado y que puedas dejar reviews para que Metalic-san pueda inspirarse para futuros capis [XD]

Ángel: es verdad por lo tanto esperemos que esto continúe hasta el final

Yoru & Ángel: hasta la próxima.


	5. Reunión Familiar

Metalic: por fin pude tener ideas para poder hacer este capi [XD]

Yoru: se nota que carecías de ideas [¬¬]

Ángel: pues creo que se le quemo el cerebro [XD]

Metalic: [¬¬#]

Yoru: Bueno [] Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Metalic-kun

Ángel: ni sus personajes

Metalic: bueno comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Reunión Familiar<p>

/Las cosas parecen que de enredan con la llegada de una nueva alumna que revoluciono al salón de la clase 1-B y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar/

Chico: (sorprendido) ¿Tienes algo que ver con la Cool & Spice Amu Hinamori?

Miku: (tranquila) La verdad es que si

Chica: (curiosa) ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Hinamori-san?

Miku: (tranquila) soy su hermana gemela

/Todos quedan mas sorprendidos de lo esperado y voltean a ver a la peli-rosa para después volver a ver a la peli-verde/

Chica 2: Si eres su hermana gemela ¿Dónde estuviste hasta ahora?

Miku: (Mira a la que pregunto) estuve en Paris 4 años por lo que tuve que mandar cartas desde allá para que pueda estar en contacto con mis familiares y más con Amu-Nee-chan pero 2 años atrás ella dejo de escribirme y solo Oka-san me escribía

/La peli-rosa se para de su asiento y camina lentamente hasta el frente y se para a 3 pasos de Miku/

Amu: (tiene el fleco tapando sus ojos) ¿De verdad eres… tu… Miku-Onee-chan?

Miku: (sonríe) Dime ¿Quién más podría ser si no, Mumu-chan?

/Amu al escuchar ese sobrenombre llora de felicidad y se lanza a abrazar a su hermana /

Amu: (abraza a Miku) Bienvenida Onee-chan

Profesor: (las mira con cara seria) Chicas dejen el drama para después, ahora Miku tú te sentaras atrás de tu Onee-chan

Miku: HAI (contenta camina junto a su hermana y se sienta atrás de ella)

/Las clases pasaron normal hasta que llego la hora del descanso donde toda la clase rodeo a la nueva alumna y empezaron a lloverles montones de preguntas/

Chico 2: (emocionado) ¿De verdad estuviste en Paris?

Miku: (tranquila) Así es

Chica 3: (con estrellas en los ojos) ¿Cómo es la ciudad del Amor?

Miku: Bueno la ciudad es un poco ajetreada por las mañanas ya que es cuando comienzan las clases, pero cuando anochece el ambiente cambia a uno turístico y romántico, dependiendo de en que parte de Paris te encuentres

Chico 3: (alado de la chica) ¿Por qué estuviste en Paris?

Miku: eso es gracias a que durante la primaria gane una beca donde mis estudios se realizarían en Paris durante los cuatro años, de hecho la beca era para estudiar en cualquier parte del mundo pero yo decidí Paris

Todos: (sorprendidos) [OoO] ¡WOW!

Chico 4: (curioso) ¿Sabes hablar francés?

Miku: (cierra los ojos) Je vais parler et d'écrire à la perfection

Todos: (sorprendidos nuevamente) ¡WOW!

/Mientras que Miku era bombardeada por preguntas de sus nuevos compañeros, las 2 Charas de Amu aparece a lado de la dueña/

Ran: (flotando en la parte derecha) ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado que Amu-chan tuviera una gemela?

Suu: (flotando en la parte izquierda) pero parece que se siente la misma esencia de Amu-chan en Miku-chan-desu

Amu: (baja la voz) ¿A que se refieren chicas?

Ran: (voltea a ver a su dueña) esta clase de cosas es mejor discutirlo con Día-chan

Amu: bien

/Terminando el descanso las clases pasaron normales hasta la hora de la salida donde ambas Hinamori se pararon a la vez con mochila en mano/

Todos: (con gotita anime) ((se nota que son hermanas))

/Al salir ambas cada una toma un camino distinto, Miku a la dirección por su maleta y Amu a la salida de la secundaria para esperar en ese lugar a su hermana, paso 10 minutos y Amu diviso a su hermana con una maleta detrás de ella/

Miku: (llega hasta donde esta Amu) Gracias por esperarme Mumu-chan

Amu: No hay porque (comienza a caminar junto a su hermana) y ¿Cómo te fue en Paris?

Miku: (piensa un rato) los primeros meses fueron difíciles pero pude hacer amigas de las cuales en casa te platicare más tarde

Amu: (sonríe) claro

/Ambas estuvieron caminando alrededor de 30 minutos para llegar a su hogar, al llegar Amu no abrió la puerta como de costumbre sino que Miku toco la puerta/

Midori: (grita) ¡ya voy! (al cabo de 5 minutos abre la puerta) disculpe la demora es que… (No termina de decir al ver a Miku parada junto a Amu)

Miku: (sonríe) Ohayo Oka-san

Midori: (mira a Miku la empieza a tocar la cara para cerciorarse de que no sea una ilusión)

Miku: Oka-san estoy de vuelta, no soy una ilusión

/Midori solo empieza a llorar de felicidad mientras abrasa a ambas niñas hermanas mientras que de la sala aparece Ami quien aparece con una paleta en la boca y al ver a Amu corre a abrazarla/

Ami: (grita) ¡Onee-chan!

Amu: (Abrasa a Ami) Ohayo Ami-chan

Ami: (voltea a ver a Miku) ¿Quién es ella, Onee-chan?

Midori: (se sorprende de la pregunta de Ami se separa de sus gemelas) Veras Ami-chan, ella es tu Onee-chan Miku, pero no la reconoces porque ella se fue al extranjero cuando tú eras más pequeña

Tsumugu: (baja a la planta de arriba y voltea a la puerta) Ohayo y bienvenida Miku-chan

Midori: (voltea a ver a su esposo) ¿tu sabias lo de Miku-chan?

Tsumugu: (asiente) de hecho, ¿recuerdas la sorpresa que te mencione cuando llegue a casa? (ella asiente) pues es esta

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fin pude terminar este capi<p>

Yoru: te estabas tardando ¬¬

Metalic: no fue mi culpa ya te lo dije ¬¬#

Ángel: bueno al menos lo terminaste y eso es lo que cuenta -.-


	6. Confusiones y explicaciones

Metalic: Y como todos los capis, [^^U] lamento la enorme espera XD

Yoru: Pos claro, que podías hacer ahora que entraste a exámenes ¬¬

Metalic: CALLATE GITOSHI! ¬¬#

Ángel: Bueno después discuten -.-

Metalic: Bien, comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Confusión y explicaciones<p>

/Al llegar a su casa Miku fue bien recibida por su familia por su familia y toda la familia estaba reunida esa tarde en la sala/

Tsumugu: (sentado en el sillón individual) por lo que nos has contado parece que te divertiste estos 4 años en Paris

Miku: (sonríe) hai

Amu: (sentada junto a Ami y a su madre en el sillón para tres) ¿y como se llaman tus amigas que hiciste en Paris?

Miku: (voltea a ver a su gemela) la primera con quien estable amistad fue una chica gentil de nombre Margaret y le gusta mucho el café; la otra es una chica un poco exagerada cuando se trata de cosas delicadas de nombre Sherry

Midori: se nota que las quieres mucho

Miku: (sonríe) será, bueno eso es evidente

/de repente suena un celular y para sorpresa de todos es el de la peli-verde/

Miku: (se para de su lugar) si me disculpan atenderé la llamada (ella sale de la casa y contesta el teléfono) moshi, moshi **[N*A: Les aclaro que esta conversación estará en francés pero lo traduciré para ustedes en cursiva]**

Voz: (una voz femenina contesta detrás de la línea) Désolé de vous déranger désormais à ce moment, mais il ya une petite surprise nous {_Lamento molestarla ahora en estos momentos, pero nos surge un pequeño imprevisto_}

Miku: (reconoce la voz y se pone seria) Angelica ce qui se passe? {_¿Qué sucede Angélica?_}

Angélica: D'une certaine manière ils ont découvert que vous vivez au Japón {_De alguna manera se enteraron que usted se encuentra en Japón viviendo_}

Miku: (se sorprende ante lo dicho) Etes-vous gestionnaire sûr? {_¿Estás segura manager?_}

Angélica: Tout à fait, ainsi que dans le Japon, découvrez que vous êtes plus intéressés par {_Completamente__, __además__ que en __Japón__, __estarán__ mas __interesados__ en __descubrirte_}

Miku: Enfer, je vais devoir penser à quelque chose de rapide, alors je vais vous appeler plus tard, alors au revoir {_Demonios, tendré que pensar en algo rápido, para entonces te llamare después, así que adiós_} (corto la llamada y se quedo pensativa por un momento) no se me ocurre nada (suspira) ser una modelo juvenil es agotador (voltea a ver la casa) me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaran a mi secreto?

/Miku suspira una vez mas y entra a la casa decidida/

Miku: (entra a la sala) Etto… familia (todos le prestan atención) tengo algo que decirles

Midori: ¿Qué es hija? (su cara está confundida)

Miku: ((no pensé que fuera muy difícil decírselos)) la verdad es que (se lleva la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo)

Tsumugu: (se extraña por el comportamiento de la peli-verde) es que, ¿Qué?

Miku: (se pone nerviosa y se masajea ella misma el hombro izquierdo) es que yo

Tsumugu: ((parece que ella esconde algo… espera no será)) (en los ojos se le empiezan a acumular lagrimas) ¿estás embarazada?

/Eso hiso que a Miku, Amu y a Midori se le ocultaran los ojos con el fleco de su cabello, Miku se acercara a su padre con la mano cerrada lista para golpear/

Miku: (se acerca y cuando esta a una distancia considerable grita mientras lo golpea) ¡ Oto-san, baka!

/Tsumugu quedo tendido en el suelo con un gran puñetazo marcado en la mejilla/

Miku: (se endereza después de dar ese golpe) lo que iba a decir es que soy una modelo juvenil que es famosa en Paris, Oto-san baka

Midori: (se sorprende mucho) ¿en serio?

Miku: (voltea a ver a su madre) Hai Oka-san, ya que mi nombre artístico como modelo es *Miku Hatsune*, pero quiero pedirles un favor

Amu: (mira a su hermana) ¿Cuál Onee-chan?

Miku: (se pone seria) que guarden mi secreto por favor, incluso de sus amistades

Ami: (curiosa) y ¿Cómo te convertiste en una modelo Miku-Onee-chan?

Midori: (mira a la menor) buena pregunta Ami-chan (voltea a ver a la peli-verde) cuenta

Miku: (suspira) Bueno todo empezó medio año después de llegar

Flash back

Miku pov.

/Hace 3 años y medio estaba quedándome en la casa de Francisca-sensei mientras buscaba un departamento en eso salí al parque Mouceau para distraerme ya que era un fin de semana/

Miku: (vestía una blusa negra con un pantalón vaquero azul y una botas cafés) es hermoso este parque (yo en ese entonces todavía no sabía el 100% de la lengua francesa y hablaba un poco más en japonés)

Voz: (una voz dulce) fille désolé, vous semblez pas d'ici {_disculpa jovencita, usted parece que no es de por aquí_}

Miku: (al escuchar la voz me volteo y me encuentro con una mujer de unos 35 años vestida con traje de oficina de color azul cian y respondí con mi francés) Il est clair que je ne suis pas ici, j'ai une bourse d'études 4 années à Paris pour étudier ici après son retour dans ma patrie et je n'ai que la moitié d'une année ici {_claro que no soy de aqui, tengo una beca de 4 años de estudio aquí en Paris para despues regresar a mi pais natal y solo tengo medio año aquí_}

Mujer: (mira que mi francés le falta poco para estar al 100%) Je suis un gestionnaire à la recherche d'un modèle ou un, et je pense que vous êtes trop mignon pour le travail, êtes-vous intéressé? {_Soy una Manager de modelos en busca de un o una, y creo que tú eres muy linda para el trabajo, ¿te interesa?_}

Miku: (me sorprendí ya que nunca nadie me había dicho que era linda, pero recordé que la escuela no permite trabajos de medio tiempo) Désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter l'école et je pense que je n'ai pas assez vieux pour être un modèle {_Perdón, pero no puedo aceptar por la escuela y creo que no tengo la edad suficiente para ser una modelo_}

Mujer: (reflexiona y asiente) Ne vous inquiétez pas ce petit détail {_No te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle_}

Miku: (me enojo un poco) Et comment veux-tu que de ne pas s'inquiéter? {_Y ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe?_}

Mujer: (sonríe) Pensez-vous que si nous faisons cela au cours de la semaine, vous êtes un étudiant normal qui fait son école deveres et tout sur l'école et la jeunesse week-end sont le modèle autour de Paris {_Que te parece si hacemos esto, durante la semana eres una estudiante normal que hace sus deveres escolares y todo con respecto a la escuela y el fin de semana eres la modelo juvenil de todo Paris_}

Miku: (la verdad la propuesta era tentadora y creo que no la puedo dejar pasar) A également accepté, mais à la condition de créer un nom de scène pour être un modèle {_Bien acepto, pero con la condición de crear un nombre artístico al ser modelo_}

Mujer: (ella salto de alegría y tomo mis manos entusiasmada) Grande, j'espère que vous travaillez dur, et par la façon dont mon nom est Angelica Carrasco {_Genial, espero trabajar mucho contigo, y por cierto mi nombre es Angélica Carrasco_}

Miku: (me sonrojo un poco) Enchanté, mon nom est Miku Hinamori {_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miku Hinamori_}

Angélica: (se queda pensativa un momento) Ensuite, votre nom de scène à partir de maintenant sur la volonté Miku Hatsune {_Entonces tu nombre artístico de ahora en adelante será Miku Hatsune_}

Fin Miku pov.

Final Flash Back

Miku: Y así es como conocí a mi actual manager (termina de contar su pasado)

Amu: (sorprendida) Vaya, parece que fue duro tu estancia

Miku: (sonríe) ni tanto Onee-chan ya que es divertido ser modelo

Ami: (mira a Miku con estrellitas en los ojos) quisiera verte en tu trabajo Miku-Onee-chan

/Miku al escuchar eso sonríe y se dirige a su maleta y abre un cierre delantero y del compartimiento saca una famosa revista francesa y regresa dándoselo a la pequeña/

Ami: (al agarrar la revista mira que en la portada esta una peli-azul de pelo largo con una coleta a cada lado y ojos azules vestida de una blusa blanca junto a una falda blanca con fondo negro y unas medias negras y en la muñeca izquierda tiene dos cadenas plásticas de color negro) Es muy bonita la niña ¿verdad Oka-san?

Midori: (también observa la portada) es verdad Ami-chan, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esta chica contigo Miku-chan?

Miku: (sonríe un poco más) pues esa chica soy yo

/Las tres chicas se sorprenden mucho ya que la diferencia entre la chica de la portada y Miku es enorme/

Amu: (sorprendida) no es posible que esta chica seas tú Onee-chan

Miku: (se sienta en el sillón) pero lo soy

Midori: (se pone un poco seria) Demuéstralo hija

Miku: (se sorprende haciendo que se pare del sofá) ¿estás segura Oka-san? (Midori asiente y Miku suspira) lo que verán también quiero que lo guarden en secreto (Miku cierra los ojos y se concentra para momentos después su pelo crezca fácilmente hasta llegar a la altura de los talones y se le cambia a color azul casi cian y al abrir los ojos también cambian a un azul, sorprendiendo a las presentes) este es mi mayor secreto ya que después de estar el año en Paris se manifestó este poder que me permite entrar en el model mode y mi manager la llamo _Burūshifuto_

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fin pude terminar este capi XD<p>

Ángel: pero no se te olvide que tienes que continuar tus otros fic

Metalic: lo sé ^^

Ángel: por cierto ¿Dónde está Yoru?

Metalic: ha de estar en su cuarto haciendo una rabieta ¬¬

Ángel: no me sorprende después de pelearse antes de presentar el capi ¬¬

Metalic: bueno, cambiando de tema les explicare unas cosas como el porqué el nombre de Miku Hatsune está este paréntesis es porque la tome prestado tanto nombre como apariencia y en este fic la gran vocaloid es un alter-ego de mi personaje Miku Hinamori y espero que disfruten de este capi XD

Link de imagen para basarme en el atuendo de la portada: img . exolimpo . com/MikuHatsuneTheWorldisMine_135E/moe67203sample . jpg (solo pegan los puntos)


	7. Reencuentro de famosas

Metalic: Hola a todos espero que estén bien [XD]

Yoru: [¬¬] si tu lo dices

Metalic: espero que ahora estés de buenas Gitochi-kun

Yoru: de hecho si y por eso te diré lo de siempre, Shugo Chara! No le pertenece a Metalic ni sus personajes a excepción de la pequeña Miku [XD]

Metalic: [-.-U] bueno, creo que eso si es estar de muy buen humor jeje, bueno comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Reencuentro de famosas<p>

/Ya ha pasado la semana y Miku pudo conocer mejor a los amigos de su hermana que están en la escuela, el jueves su manager llego a Japón y fue presentada a la familia, ahora es sábado y Amu le propuso salir a Miku y ella acepto/

Amu: Se siente bien salir a tomar aire fresco (vistiendo una blusa roja con un corazón gris en el centro de la blusa, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, sus calcetas de rayas rojas y negras y unas botas)

Miku: La verdad es que si (vestía una blusa blanca con adornos negros en las orillas, una falda que le llega a las rodillas blancas y unas zapatillas blancas)

/Caminaron por unos 15 minutos y luego a la peli verde le llamo la atención algo, o más bien dicho alguien/

Miku: Mira por allá Amu-Nee-Chan (apuntando hacia su derecha)

/Amu voltea a la dirección donde apunta su hermana y ve a una chica de pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas, vestida con un vestido de una pieza de color rojo y zapatillas negras junto a un chico de pelo castaño vestido de camisa verde, pantalón de mezclilla con tenis blanco/

Amu: Pero si son Kukai y Utau (al mirar a la pareja)

Miku: | ¿Utau?| (se pregunto en voz baja muy sorprendida)

Amu: ¡KUKAI-KUN, UTAU-SAN! (grito llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes)

/Ambos jóvenes voltean a mirar a las hermanas y reconocen a la peli rosa pero la rubia reconoce a la peli verde y se acercan ambos grupos y cuando están cerca la peli verde y la rubia se quedan mirando entre ambas/

Miku: has cambiado mucho Hoshina

Utau: y tú te sigues ocultando ¿no es así Hatsune?

Amu: ¿conoces a Utau, Onee-Chan?

Utau y Kukai: ¿Onee-chan?

Miku: así es, mi verdadero nombre es Miku Hinamori (sorprendiendo a la pareja)

Kukai: espera, eso quiere decir que eres pariente de Amu (sorprendido)

Miku: para ser más exacto, soy su hermana gemela (volviendo a sorprender a la pareja)

/Ambos jóvenes pasan su vista de Miku a Amu y viceversa y notan que lo único que las diferencia es el color del pelo/

Kukai: ahora que lo mencionas si se pareces y mucho y lo único que las diferencia es el pelo

Utau: supongo que tendré que decir mi nombre también

Miku: espera, ¿Utau Hoshina no es tu verdadero nombre?

Utau: al igual que tu ese es mi nombre artístico y mi verdadero nombre es Utau Tsukiyomi

Miku: ((¿Tsukiyomi?, ¿Dónde lo he escuchando antes?))

Flash back

/Miku continúa hasta llegar al avión y empieza a buscar su lugar y le toco en la parte izquierda junto a la ventana/

Miku: (mira por la ventana) solo espérame Nee-chan y pronto estaremos juntas (sonríe)

Peli-azul mayor: (se sienta a su lado) no pensé que estaríamos sentados juntos

Miku: (voltea y mira que son los Peli-azulados que se sientan junto a ella) que sorpresa

Peli-azul menor: (mira a Miku desde alado del Peli-azul mayor) ¿y tienes nombre?

Miku: (hace un puchero) sabias que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin antes presentarse uno mismo

Peli-azul menor: (se sorprende de ver la reacción de la chica y en su mente aparece la imagen de una peli-rosa haciendo el mismo puchero y dice en voz muy baja) se parece a ella (alza la voz) mí nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Peli-azul mayor: (sonríe) soy Aruto Tsukiyomi

Miku: (observa y nota que están diciendo la verdad) mi nombre es Miku Hinamori

Ikuto: (se sorprende del apellido de la chica) ¿acaso eres algo de Amu?

Miku: (observa a Ikuto y piensa) ((¿Cómo es que este chico sabe el nombre de mi hermana?, a no ser que sea el que mi madre me dijo por cartas)) ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermana?

Fin Flash Back

Miku: ¿acaso son algo tuyo los nombres, Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Aruto Tsukiyomi? (la pregunta sorprende a Utau y a Amu)

Utau y Amu: ¿Cómo conoces a Ikuto?

Miku: bueno ellos viajaron conmigo cuando regresaba a Japón (escucha un ruido que parece que nadie más lo nota, mira al suelo y nota una piedrecita, lo agarra) agáchense un momento (los demás se agacharon y avienta la piedra a una dirección)

Voz: ¡auch! (se quejo una voz masculina que tanto Utau y Amu como Kukai y Miku reconocieron bien)

Miku: sabias que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de los demás Tsukiyomi-kun

/El mencionado sale o más bien baja de un árbol tocándose la cabeza cortesía del golpe con la piedra/

Ikuto: ¿y para eso fue el golpe? (se molesto un poco)

Miku: para que seas más educado y por cierto (se voltea a ver a su hermana con un aura negra alrededor de ella) no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte, pero ¿Por qué me dejaste de escribir cartas hace 2 años?

Amu: (tiembla al sentir la aura negra) jejeje la verdad fue algo gracioso (el aura de Miku aumenta) y estoy en problemas ¿verdad? (su hermana asiente)

/De repente suena el celular de Miku y mira el identificador de llamadas y nota que es su manager/

Miku: te salvas por ahora (contesta y empieza a hablar en francés) Qu'en est-il Angelica? {_¿Qué pasa Angélica?_}

Angélica: Miku appeler pour vous informer que vous avez trouvé un journal dans lequel vous pouvez modéliser (su voz suena alegre) {_Miku llamo para informarle que ya encontré una revista en la que puedas modelar_}

Miku: (sorprendida) Vraiment? {_¿En serio?_}

Angélica: Sérieusement, effectivement envie de vous rencontrer en ce momento {_En serio, de hecho quieren conocerte ahora mismo_}

Miku: (sonríe) ainsi, envoyer par la poste l'adresse de la revue {_bien, manda por mensaje la dirección de la revista_} (cuelga y a los pocos minutos le llega un mensaje y lo lee) ¿Easter?, que extraño nombre para una revista

/Los demás al escuchar el nombre se sorprenden y al tratar de hablar con ella, la peli verde toma un taxi y se marcha/

Amu: (se preocupa un poco) tengo la sensación de que nada bueno pasara en Easter

Utau: concuerdo contigo Amu (voltea a ver a Kukai) tenemos que ir con ella

Ikuto y Kukai: les ayudaremos

/los cuatro toman otro taxi y se dirigen a Easter/

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fi pude terminar el capi XD<p>

Ángel: te tardaste mucho en subirlo ahora

Yoru: eso sin contar que ahora tendrá que actualizar los demás fic

Metalic: bueno lo primordial es que termine este capi Xd


	8. Concordando acuerdos

Metalic: Hola gente y el mundo que lee este fic que (se deprime) casi no tengo ideas para los capítulos

Yoru: Tranquilo Metalic-san, al menos ya terminaste con el capi de este fic y tendrás mas tiempo para obtener ideas para los demás fic´s

Ángel: en eso tiene razón Yoru-kun, Metalic-san

Metalic: gracias por levantarme el ánimo pero bueno que COMENZEMOS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Concordando acuerdos<p>

/Después de dejar a Amu, Kukai y los hermanos Tsukiyomi, Miku se dirige a la "editorial" para su primera sesión de fotos como modelo en Japón, pero antes se dirige a un hotel./

-Parece que tendré que actuar- susurro Miku mientras se dirigía a un hotel de 5 estrellas.

/Después de 15 minutos el taxi llego al hotel y entro./

-Disculpe, busco a Angélica- dijo Miku a la administradora.

-Claro, enseguida le aviso a la señorita- dijo la administradora.

/Pasaron 10 minutos y Angélica aparece junto a un hombre de 35 o 40 años por aparentar vestido de traje de chofer./

-Buenos días, Hinamori-sama- dijeron ambos ante la peli verde.

-buenos días Angélica-san, Frederick-san- dijo respetuosamente la Hinamori y agrega- vámonos a Easter ahora-.

/Ambos adultos asienten y salen del hotel rumbo a una pequeña limosina donde una vez dentro Miku se "transforma" a su model mode./

-¿Y cuál es el precio que nos dieron por modelar?- pregunto la ahora Hatsune.

-Todavía no nos tiene precio por el trabajo, pero nos preocupa algo- dijo la manager.

-¿Qué puede preocuparte Angélica?- dijo la modelo despreocupadamente.

-Pues me preocupa lo que le puedan pedir vestir Miku-chan- dijo la manager con un tono un poco preocupante.

-Estoy seguro que le pedirán vestir kimonos o vestidos hermosos- comento Frederick desde el asiento del conductor.

/Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a su amigo y compañero de trabajo y le sonríen afirmando lo dicho por él./

-concuerdo con Frederick-san, así que no te preocupes Angélica-san- dijo con seguridad la modelo.

/Pasan 15 minutos y la limosina llega a su destino enfrente del edificio de Easter./

-llegamos señorita- dijo Frederick.

/El conductor le abre la puerta a las mujeres donde avanzan a la puerta del edificio donde se acercan a la secretaria./

-buenas tardes, ¿qué desean?- dijo la secretaria sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes tenemos una cita con el jefe de aquí- dijo seria Angélica.

-Solo díganme sus nombres- dijo la secretaria observando su talonarios de citas pendientes.

-Hatsune Miku y Carrillo Angélica- dijo la manager con tranquilidad.

/La secretaria busca y después de 2 minutos encuentra el talonario de la cita./

-Si aquí están señoritas, enseguida llamo a un guardia para que les guie con el Jefe-san- dijo la secretaria descolgando el teléfono.

/La modelo y la manager se retiran a sentarse a la zona de espera, después de 15 minutos llega un hombre de negro estilo guardaespaldas./

-¿Señorita Hatsune, Señorita Carrillo?- pregunto el hombre de negro.

-Si- dijeron ambas mujeres parándose de su lugar.

-síganme por favor- pidió el hombre.

/Miku y Angélica asienten y lo siguen./

-Disculpa, ¿Qué tipo de editorial es Easter?- pregunta Hatsune.

-Bueno, Easter no solo es una editorial sino es una empresa que busca a distintas personas que tienen un don como: músicos, cantantes, diseñadores y en su caso modelos- dijo el guardaespaldas.

/Ambas mujeres se sorprenden ya que es la primera vez que escuchan de algo así./

-Y ¿Como es el jefe de esta empresa?-volvió a pregunta la modelo.

/El hombre se queda callado durante unos segundos./

-Bueno, Hotaru-sama es joven para dirigir esta gran empresa y le gusta las piedras preciosas- dijo el hombre.

/Ambas quedan confundidas ante esas palabras./

-¿Qué tan joven es?- pregunto esta vez la manager.

-Bueno me tomarían a loco si les dijo su edad, pero sería mejor que ustedes lo vieran- dijo el guardaespaldas nerviosamente.

/Ambas mujeres quedan más confundidas ente lo dicho por el hombre, continúan caminando por unos 15 minutos y se paran enfrente de una gran puerta café oscuro./

-Aquí es señoritas, entren por favor- dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta.

/Modelo y manager entrar y miran una mesa grande que fácilmente puede albergar a 16 personas fácilmente y ven sentados a 10 hombre y 3 mujeres con trajes de oficinas y 3 asientos vacios./

-Siéntense por favor, Carrillo-san y Hatsune-san- dijo un hombre de traje negro que aparentaba los 40 o 43.

/Dicho esto ambas mujeres se sientan en las 2 sillas vacía juntas./

-Espero nos disculpe pero Hotaru-sama casi cae de la impresión cuando le dijimos que ustedes querían hablar con él- dijo una mujer con un traje gris y pelo castaño.

/De repente se abren las puertas donde entraron Miku y Angélica y de él ingresa un niño de 11 o 12 años de edad que camina tranquilamente a la última silla faltante que era la silla principal de la corporación./

-Lamento mi retraso pero la tarea no me dejaba nunca- dijo el niño con irritación en la voz.

-Pero es necesario que tú asistas a clases de ese nivel y mientras aquí en la empresa se te orientara mejor tu puesto Hotaru-san- dijo el hombre de traje negro.

-Está bien y dime ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar Oji-san?- pregunto Hotaru.

-bueno te llame porque aquí están Hatsune Miku y su manager Carrillo Angélica- dijo el hombre.

/Hotaru voltea y mira que del otro lado de la mesa están las antes mencionadas shockeadas y sonríe de ver a su ídolo juvenil ante sus ojos./

-Bienvenidas sean ustedes a mi gran empresa espero que su estadía aquí en Japón sea de su agrado- dijo Hotaru.

/Ambas mujeres aun shockeadas miran al pequeño presidente y no evitan realizar su esperada reacción./

-¡UN NIÑO DIRIGE UNA EMPRESA!- gritaron las mujeres y una sonrisa apareció en las caras de todos los ejecutivos presentes.

-La verdad es que así es, yo soy el presidente de la empresa Easter- dijo Hotaru y dejando a ambas mujeres en un estado cercano al paro cardiaco.

-Esto me divierte Hotaru-sama -dijo la mujer de hace rato.

/Después de un rato las visitantes a la empresa se calman y empiezan a hablar de negocios./

-¿Cuánto nos pagaran porque mi modelo los represente? -dijo la manager con seriedad.

-Bueno inicialmente teníamos pensado medio millón de yenes- dijo un hombre de lentes con traje naranja.

-Luego unos opinaron que esa cantidad sería poco dinero, así que al final propondremos el millón completo- finalizo un hombre calvo con traje verde.

-Bueno, con esa cantidad pagaría mi curso y el de Nee-san -dijo Miku despertando la duda en ellos.

/Hubo un poco de silencio y el silencio se rompió por el pequeño presidente./

-Creo que escuche mal pero no acaba usted de decir que tiene una hermana?- pregunto Hotaru.

/Ante la pregunta Miku sonrió y asintió afirmando y sorprendiendo a toda la junta./

-Es verdad ya que "Miku Hatsune" es mi nombre artístico- dijo la joven modelo.

-Claro que el verdadero nombre de Miku-chan será un secreto todavía -dijo la adulta manager.

-¿Porque lo dices Carrillo-san?- pregunta un señor de traje naranja.

-Porque así tanto yo como mi familia estarán a salvo de los reporteros, paparazis y fotógrafos del país- confeso la modelo con seriedad.

/Todos guardan silencio analizando lo dicho y asienten a la preocupación de la Hatsune./

* * *

><p>Metalic: Las cosas se ponen interesantes ahora en este fic ya que no puedo revelar eso sino quiero meterme en problemas [-.-]<p>

Ángel: es verdad pero bueno

Yoru: dejen review para inspirarme


End file.
